Say What!
by MatthewsMommy
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are trying to figure out a question... even Hermione doesnt know!


Say What?

Author's note: I came up with this story late at night, so it's kind of stupid. But somewhat funny…

Harry and Ron were sitting down in the common room with Hermione, discussing random things. Harry and Hermione were on the couch with Hermione's feet in Harry's lap, and Ron sitting across from them, looking at his Chocolate frog cards. The two of them were discussing things such as Quidditch, girls, Malfoy, girls, homework, and girls/ 

"I swear! Do you two talk about anything else? If I had known that this would be the only thing that you two would talk about I would have went to bed ages ago." Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Oh come on Hermione, we're guys. We don't know how to do anything right." Ron said, sending back the sarcasm. "That's what you always say, isn't?"

"Ugh!"

Harry looked down at the book Hermione was reading. _Hogwarts, A History, _Harry said to himself, _she must have that book mesmerized by now. _Harry's eyes shifted to the top of the book, where the Hogwarts' crest resided. He looked closer and he read, _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. _

"Hey Hermione, what does that mean on the top of the crest; draco dormiens nunquam titillandus?" Harry said tapping her foot to get her attention. 

"I don't know. I thought about and I tried to find something in a book, but its just nearly impossible. You'd think it would be in that book, but its not."

Ron stared blankly at them, lost and confused. "Say what?" he finally blurted out. 

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus," Hermione said as she stared at the crest.

"Maybe it means, Draco is an ugly ferret-boy."

"I don't know what it means, but I am sure as hell going to find out!" Harry said has he through the book to the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, the three of them went to Hagrid's hut after they were finished with all their classes. 

"Hagrid, what does this mean," Harry said, pointing to the top of the crest. 

"Blimey 'Arry. I've wondered too. Been wonderin' since I was a little tyke. Before me dad past away. Used ter ask 'im everyday what it meant. Never did get an answer. 

"I'd go ask Dumbledore."

Hagrid went back to work and Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran back up to the castle. On there way to Dumbledore's office, they ran through Nearly Headless Nick. 

"Hey, watch where you're running." Nearly Headless said. Hermione turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Sir Nicholas! What does Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus mean?"

"I got no clue, Ms. Granger. May I suggest trying Professor Binns?" 

"Thanks," the trio said as they ran towards his classroom. 

But they didn't make it there. Professor Snape stopped them. They each exchanged looks with Snape before he said anything to them. 

  
"Now, were do three young Gryffindors like yourselves think they are going? Shouldn't you three be in your common rooms?"

"Um… no sir," Snape gave Hermione an quizzical glance, "We are doing some research."

"And would this be for my class, Ms. Granger?"

"No – No sir. We are doing some research on the school's crest. We are trying to find out what Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus means."

"Say what? Ten points from Gryffindor for… for being nosy." Snape stormed off. 

  
"I reckon he doesn't know what it means. What about you Harry? Hermione? Or maybe it does mean Draco is an ugly ferret-boy!!"

"Ron…" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Professor Binns wasn't in his classroom, so they went back to their first plan. Dumbledore… But just like before, another Professor stopped them. This time it was Professor McGonagall. 

"And where do you three think you are going?"

"Professor's Dumbledore's office, professor." Ron said 

"We have to ask him a question." Harry added.

"Well, maybe you can help us out, Professor. We are trying to find out what Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus means. Would you happen to know what it means?" Hermione asked. 

"Well… I'm not really sure. But I do know that the Headmaster knows. You may go, but no more running!"

They walked away from McGonagall, and as soon as the rounded the corner, they were back into a run. They reached Dumbledore's office, and they said the password. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. They heard "Come in," so they opened the door to see Dumbledore watching Fawkes be reborn. 

"It's burning day, again Harry," he said as he sat down at his desk, "Now what can I do for you three. Not in trouble are you?"

"No sir. We have a question." Harry said, sitting down in the chair across from Dumbledore along with Ron and Hermione. 

"Alright then, go on."

"What does Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus mean?" Hermione blurted out.

Albus chucked and said, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Quite the piece of advise, I must say."

"SAY WHAT!!"

"That's our school motto?" Harry asked.

"Ugh, you leave men to make up a school motto and see what you get!

THE END 

AN: Wasn't that stupid!! Anyways, I figured I should post something while I think of what to write for my other story. Hope you enjoyed. And YES it does mean Never tickle a Sleeping Dragon! 


End file.
